Multiply by Infinity
by Adam Durlock
Summary: The possibilities were endless, but only time would tell what kind of differences they could make together. One thing's for sure, there's no turning back now. Fem!Naru, SasukexFemale Naruto, not Yaoi obviously.
1. Chapter 1

_**Multiply by Infinity**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his usual seat, bored out of his skull while he looked disinterestedly over the rest of the classroom. It was somewhat amusing to him that the entire class of twenty-nine students had managed to pass so he was wondering which team would get the short end of the stick. Honestly, he was hoping it'd be his team, and that he had none of those vapid fan girls on his team. Honestly, it was disgusting and a slight grimace broke out on his face.

He continued to watch in his usual sitting position with his hands folded just beneath his chin, it was how he thought best, but it seemed to attract those rabid monsters that always chased after him. Not to mention he'd been told by one person that it made him look 'emo and broody'. God-dammit, he wasn't emo! He just held an interesting fascination with the thought of beating his brother into a bloody pulp before dragging him back home to face the consequences. Of course, for the most part he was also ignoring Iruka as he droned on and on about their new responsibilities as actual Ninja now. Zoning out, Sasuke looked out the window near his seat and wondering where he'd go for lunch.

"...Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno..."

Sasuke mentally grimaced and stared at Iruka as his name was said, '_Oh God, the squealing banshee.'_

"...You're both Team Seven, your Jounin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka concluded before Sasuke tuned both him and the pink-haired annoyance out, continuing to look out the window again. Why did she have to be on his team?

"Wait, Iruka-sensei, I thought squads were three-man teams?" Sakura's question cut into his dreamless reverie and he just sighed, glancing over at the girl that sat next to him with mild annoyance.

"Sakura, there's an odd number of graduates this year." Iruka said with a hidden smile, knowing already who the third Genin on the team would eventually be. "Normally, with a proper number of graduates, the Rookie of the Year would be placed with the Dead Last and a second student of intermediate skills."

"So?" Sasuke finally cut in, wanting this to hurry up so he could get out of here.

Iruka chuckled lowly and then proceeded with his explination. "Since there are an odd number of students, The Rookie of the Year, you, Sasuke, is placed with Sakura, the top scoring Kunoichi...and the third member of your team is a Genin that has already graduated."

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled under his breath and looked out the window again. Well, it was interesting news. Now where did he hear mention of this again? Oh well, maybe it wasn't that important. Well, that and it was better than having Kiba or Shikamaru's lazy ass on the team.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. Be prepared to wait a bit you two. Your sensei is chronically late." Iruka said with a shake of his head. "Alright, now Team 8..."

Sasuke tuned him out once again, looking back out the window, ignoring the pink-banshee at his side proclaiming something about destiny and love or some such crazy nonsense. Once the bell rang, instead of trying to get out the door, where all those...things...were waiting, he used the window to escape, ignoring Sakura's wail of "_Saaaasukeeee!_"

Now if only he didn't have to wait several hours for his new teacher, the day might actually be decent in comparison. Also, where to lunch? '_Meh. Ramen is cheap and quick.'_ he snorted at the thought, but couldn't deny that the old man running the place knew what he was doing.

"To Ichiraku's I guess." Sasuke mumbled and ran off to avoid his fan base, glad in the knowledge that they'd never think he'd ever go there.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_:

Inside the tower sat an older man behind his desk, looking with disgust at the assembled paperwork, he was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konoha, and today was the end of the Academy term. He had already gone over nine of the teams with their appointed Jounin hours ago, and of course, the last member was obviously late and had just wandered in. Frankly, he was wondering if he should leave part of the team as surprise or not to ensure the perpetually late Jounin got what was coming to him.

"Kakashi. You're testing a team today. Don't be too late." The Third Hokage puffed on his pipe, looking out from under his hat at the silver-haired Jounin.

"Maa, maa. It'll be a good test of their patience." The man known as Kakashi said with his usual lackluster and cheerful voice.

Sarutobi snorted in amusement as he watched the Jounin pull out his book to read absently. He knew it was, for the most part, a show on his part. "Well, I might as well tell you your team."

"I'm guessing I've got the last Uchiha and one of his annoying fan girls." Kakashi rejoined without looking up. "Probably because of this." he muttered, tapping the spot where his eye was hidden behind his headband. "Who's the third? I really didn't look into who the Dead Last of this year was." Not like it'd matter, they'd probably all fail like most of the rest.

"Indeed." Sarutobi puffed on his pipe again. "Sasuke Uchiha, youngest and last son of the Uchiha clan, and a civilian recruit by the name of Sakura Haruno." Sarutobi glanced at the paper between both piles of work. "Kunoichi, high paper grades and theory work, middle to lower in her physical attributes. She's not the worst, but she's a far cry from the best."

"And the third student?" Kakashi said with a sigh, finally looking up from his book, he knew his Hokage was trying to make a joke out of something.

"Oh, it's someone you know. Your third soldier will be showing up on the rooftop of the Academy after lunch finishes in about half an hour." The pipe was finally pulled from his lips as Sarutobi looked up from his paper. "She's a member of that team you failed last year, the only person to pass, remember?"

Kakashi grimaced slightly under his mask, remembering the entire ordeal from last year. The only person to clue in on his Bell Test and what he wanted, she was a good one alright, but without the team, she couldn't pass as a squad. "How's she been?" Kakashi finally asked, actually putting his book away.

"It was decided that she be able to do some D-ranks for money instead of living off of village funds." Sarutobi started to pack his pipe once again. "It was allowed due to what you said last year at the end of the Genin Meetings."

"So she's been doing D-ranks for an entire year by herself? Not attached to any teams?" Kakashi went wide-eyed, why wasn't she attached to any other team? She was good enough for it after all. "That doesn't make much sense to me."

"Ah, she requested that actually. Said it would, and I quote: 'Look good to the bunch of stuffy jerks you call your council, Old Man.' I thought it was mildly amusing, so I let it be." Sarutobi grinned and relit his pipe. "I figured she could do however many she wanted, she's even garnered a bit of a nickname because of it."

"Oh?"

"Well, you know how she managed to copy the _Kage Bunshin_ when she was younger, yes?"

"Hai, she used two or three clones to try and distract me while trying to get her team to work together. It's the biggest reason I thought she should've been able to pass."

"Well, she started using it for her missions to get them done quicker, sometimes run a few at once."

Kakashi just stared for a moment. "She's been doing a year of D-Ranked missions, basically chores for the village by herself, a few at a time, and more than likely several a day?"

"Indeed. After the first couple of weeks I forced her to take a couple days off every week so she wouldn't over work herself."

"Hmm...so how does this lead into a nickname?"

"You can thank Anko for it. She was around when I gave out our wayward Genin her thousandth D-rank about a month ago."

"...A thousand?"

"Hai. Anko was staring for a good minute before she started staring at me, and asked me where I had found this 'Queen of the D-Ranks.' Suffice to say, I had a good laugh about it."

Kakashi continued to stare blankly for a moment. "How many other missions has she done?"

"Oh, a couple C-ranked missions for me only ranked as such because it was important paperwork. Every single mission was solo work. Actually, I guess you could say she nabbed a B-rank last night too."

"Oh, that thing with Mizuki? That was her?"

"Hai, she was out training when Mizuki ran by her, managed to blab everything too." Sarutobi watched as Kakashi snorted at that and shook his head. The girl had known for years, it was obvious really. Thankfully, she didn't care. "So, that pretty much concludes your team. Though it would seem she has picked up her God-Mother's way of dealing with certain things."

"So, no book when dealing with their test. Gotcha." Kakashi grinned behind his mask and turned to leave. "Guess this makes for an interesting team after all. I know I'm going to be passing them because of her."

"Well, don't be too hard on them. You're still going to have to deal with Sakura and build her up from the get go. Her perceptions are going to be shattered quite nicely not long after you show up."

"Well, we'll see what happens. Ja." Kakashi disappeared in a quiet _Shunshin_ and Sarutobi looked down at the picture of the blonde girl giving a victory sign to the photographer.

"Should be interesting." Sarutobi shook his head and puffed away at his pipe once more, ignoring the paperwork before him as he thought about how exactly things would end up.

* * *

_The Ninja Academy:_

Two hours. Two bloody hours had passed since lunch had ended. Every single team had been picked up and had left. Every single team but his of course. Well, his and Sakura. '_Ugh, she gives me a bloody headache.'_ Admittedly, Sakura finally managed to quiet down after the first hour had passed, she was still sitting uncomfortably close though and Sasuke was starting to wish this day was over so he could go back to his home and relax.

Finally though, footsteps were heard outside of the room and they both looked up as the door slowly opened up and a head of silver hair, sprouting off everywhere peaked in. "Yo'." the man said, looking at them for a second. "How should I put this? Hmmm? My first impression of you is...you're both boring." The two teens just stared for a moment, as if this guy was off his rocker. "Be on the roof in two minutes. Ja." He then closed the door behind him and left.

"...the hell?" Sasuke mumbled, looking at the door and then looking at Sakura who just shrugged in response. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Sure thing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped happily as she bounced up and walked behind him out of the room.

Just shy of two minutes later, the two of them made their way to the roof, only to find a single girl sitting there, staring out at the horizon with her back to them. She seemed short, younger than them even, and with blonde hair that went down to about mid-back, almost as long as Sakura's. The blonde's hair however was tied into two long ponytails with some orange beads. She was dressed in an orange jacket with white and blue here and there and what seemed like orange pants as well. She was also humming to herself and gave no visible reaction to their appearance.

Sasuke was too flabbergasted to even say anything, and the shock on his face made Sakura utterly confused. Who was this girl to shock her Sasuke-kun? "Hey, you! What are you doing here?" Sakura shouted, almost angrily.

The girl turned around on her seat, flicking her legs forward and setting them back down when she could, looking at Sakura as something akin to annoyance passed over her face. "I'm waiting for my team to show up what's it to ya?" Her eyes were the brightest blue, the color of the deep sky, and then a look of confusion passed over her face as she looked at Sasuke "Bastard? What're you doing here?"

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard!" Sakura suddenly screeched.

"..._Sasuke-kun_? Seriously?" A faint smirk settled on the blonde's lips as she looked at Sasuke, her gaze penetrating him for a second. "Well, _Sasuke-kun..._?"

Suddenly, the silver-haired man from a few minutes ago reappeared, hopping down from just above them, behind both Sakura and Sasuke. "Well, go on you two, sit down and we can get this started." Since the blonde was sitting in pretty much the middle, Sakura, with a huff, sat on one side, while Sasuke sat on the left. They got comfortable, or as comfortable as one can get on stone, and waited for the man before them to settle down himself. "Alright then...go on, introduce yourselves. You know, things you like, your hobbies. Dreams?"

The blonde blinked a few times while looking over at her, apparently new, Sensei. "Why don't you show us how it's done so we know what to say?"

Kakashi shook his head ruefully. "Hmm, I am Kakashi Hatake. Things I like? Things I hate? Don't really feel like telling you any of that."

From Sakura: "Huh?"

Sasuke stared.

The blonde giggled a little.

"My dreams for the future? Huh...never really gave those much thought. As for my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi looked up and watched a bird fly by while he was speaking, ignoring his new Genin it seemed.

The three teens looked at each other for a moment. Sakura looked annoyed and spoke her mind. "Well, that was useless."

"Yep. He only told us his name." The blonde agreed.

"Alright." Kakashi clapped his hands together. "You on the left. Broody, go."

"Hn." Sasuke glared before leaning back a little on his makeshift sitting area. "Sasuke Uchiha. I only like a couple of things. I dislike a lot of other things. I have a couple hobbies...and my dreams? Well, more an ambition. To revive my clan and bring a certain man back home to pay for his crimes." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, smirked a little and tilted his head back just a fraction, looking at the other two sitting beside him.

'_Oh ho? I heard he was on a vengeance kick and wanted to kill him. I wonder what's changed.'_ Kakashi nodded a little. "Alright. Pinky, your turn."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the nickname. Well, it was certainly a lot better than Ino-Pig's. "Sakura Haruno. What I like...I mean..." she trailed off and looked over at Sasuke and giggled a little. "My hobbies are..." she kept starting at Sasuke who was now trying to look in a completely different direction and ignore the pink-haired girl. "My dream for the future is..." and this time she squealed into her hands.

'_Damn it, Hokage-sama...'_ Kakashi sighed a little. "...And? What do you hate?"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura declared vehemently with a firm nod.

_'Girls..._' Kakashi sighed. "Alright. Last one. Blondie, you're up."

The blonde girl smiled as she raised her hand and waved. "I like lots of things. Ramen, gardening, specifically growing tomatoes, and the color orange. I dislike people who judge others without getting to know them, the time it takes to grow some of my plants, and the three minute wait on ramen." She continued on brightly. "I have tons of hobbies, including annoying the old man, beating on perverts, and doing missions for some cash." She paused. "And don't you dare say that nickname the snake-lady gave me. I don't like it. Oh yeah. My dreams are none of your business. Only one person gets to know those and that ain't you." She declared and crossed her arms in defiance.

'_Yep, almost the same as last time. Didn't get her name this time either. Even if I do know who she is...'_ Kakashi shook his head a little and looked at the others for a moment. "And your name? We still don't know that."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Haha." She scratched the back of her head and looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"You might as well get it over with." The raven-haired teen said while lifting his hands to cover his ears. "I'm ready, go for it."

"Thanks, Bastard." She grinned at him and stuck her tongue out before looking cheerily at Kakashi. "Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha."

Now, Kakashi was a Jounin and he knew how to school his features when he got hit with a big surprise. He was pretty sure that knowledge sure wasn't common. Hell, he didn't even know she had taken the Uchiha last name. The better question was why she had taken that name. Of course, then Kakashi realized that the blonde girl had edged slightly closer to Sasuke when she said it.

Of course. Sakura was just a recently graduated Genin. One that came from a civilian household no less. She was not that good at keeping her silence in a big matter like this, so her first reaction was somewhat understandable.

"_WHAAAAAAT!"_

* * *

"_WHAAAAAAT!"_ The scream echoed throughout Konoha.

"Ah...Naruto-chan must've told Kakashi her name." Sarutobi smirked as he puffed on his pipe

* * *

"_WHAAAAAAT!"_

"The hell was that?" Asuma Sarutobi looked up from where he was sitting, looking over towards the school.

"That sounded like Forehead-Girl." Ino said picking at her plate of salad while hear teammate Chouji ate some beef from the grill.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled, though secretly wondering why they could hear that all the way out there.

* * *

"_WHAAAAAAT!"_

"Bark bark!" Akamaru whined.

"I hear ya, buddy. Imagine being at ground Zero." Kiba responded from his spot next to Shino and Hinata.

Kurenai turned her head towards the sound and just stared for a few seconds.

* * *

"Oh man, I think I'm deaf in one ear." Naruto complained once Sakura's screech had ended. "Bastard, a little more warning would be nice."

Sasuke dropped his hands from his ears and just smirked at the blonde.

"See if I cook you supper tonight." The blonde just grumbled in retaliation.

Sakura was starting to rage mentally, and Kakashi figured it would be best to cut that off and try to get an explination out of Naruto. "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Do you want her to keep screeching?" Sasuke hissed, pointing at Sakura who was just ranting on and on.

"Eh. I'm deaf in one ear, might as well make it both." Naruto said cheekily but just got a glare in response. "Fine, fine." She turned to Sakura. "Sit down, y'Banshee."

"I'm not a Banshee!"

"Sure sound like one."

"_Girls_." Kakashi stated, it was almost a demand. Sakura sat down instantly. "Go on Naruto."

"Well. Mom was an Uzumaki, right? Right." she went on without getting confirmation. "Uzumaki are related to the Senju. Distantly, but related, s'why all vests have the Whirlpool mark on the back."

"And this has to do what with you being an Uchiha?" Sakura seethed.

"I'm getting there, jeeze. Don't get your panties in a twist." Naruto said good naturedly. "Anyway. Way back when, the Senju were related to the Uchiha. Like siblings and whatnot. Crazy what you find in the History books." She grinned, purposely annoying the pink-haired girl, but she caught the look from Kakashi and relented. "Anyway, fine. Since the Uzumaki are technically related, through a bit of blood to the Uchiha, certain aspects could maybe, sometimes, appear in their distantly related family. Like me." She blinked and suddenly, her deep sky blue eyes were now red and black, she gave a grin to Sakura who gaped back in surprise at the two black tomoe in each of the blonde's eyes. "Anyway, there you go."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said with a small growl. "Tell the entire truth."

"Oh come on. Why can't you tell some of it? You're involved too!" Naruto mock whined a little.

"No."

"_Fiiiiine_. Bastard." Naruto sighed and then went back to being cheery, much to Sakura's annoyance and chagrin. "Turns out that really my eyes don't matter." She blinked and deactivated them. "My birth parents set up a thing between our families. Since my parents are dead an' all and it took the Uchiha a while to realize who I really was...me and the Bastard got married when we were six, a week after I activated my Sharingan t'boot."

"So that's how you managed to copy the _Kage Bunshin_." Kakashi mused, hiding his panic at her knowing who her parents were...if that got out things could suddenly turn very dire.

"Yep. Do I really have to go through this a second time? I already told the Bastard what I had to do, and since it's you...it'll be the same thing again." Naruto snorted and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder with a bit of a yawn.

Before Kakashi could say anything, Sakura cut in, her nerves completely frayed. "H-h-how could you! How could you call Sasuke-kun a Bastard all the time if you're married to him? It's not right! Sasuke-kun, you should divorce her!"

'_Here we go..._" Kakashi sighed and looked wearily at the couple and shook his head.

"I can call my _husband_ whatever the hell I want, Pinkie. I'm the one bringin' in all the money since we can't use our inheritances for another couple o' years. Besides, he _likes_ it." Naruto grinned wickedly at the other girl. "Now, I say we go off and celebrate."

"Hey now." Kakashi cut in. "We're not done yet, you know."

"Bah. Fine. Old coot." Naruto grumped.

"I'm only Twenty-Six." Kakashi grumbled.

"Sure sure."

"Anyway. Ignoring everything Naruto has said about the tests, let's get back on track, and then you can all go and celebrate." He gave a bit of a mocking leer at that. "You two aren't officially Genin yet."

"What! But we passed yesterday!" Sakura screeched once again, Sasuke just groaned in annoyance.

"You passed stage one meant to weed out the useful ones from the useless ones. Stage Two shall be tomorrow and normally has on average about a Sixty-Six Percent failure rate."

Sasuke's eyebrows went to his forehead at that. There really was no way in hell he was going to fail part two, that was for damned sure.

"Yep, odds point to, if they're lucky, three whole teams making the grade this year. In truth, out of Twenty-Seven grads last year, only one team, plus Naruto here passed."

"...Because Gai is ultra-weird." Naruto mumbled.

"Agreed, but that's beside the point. So, in light of all of this, show up at training ground by the Memorial Stone at 6 AM Sharp. Might as well test your skills." Kakashi rolled his shoulders in a shrug as he hopped up onto the rail. "Ja." He then hopped backwards, disappearing below eye-level.

"Well, he's still interesting." Naruto mused. "What say we all go get something to eat?" Sasuke just shrugged and Sakura looked like she wanted to say something but kept it quiet. "Oh come on you two, we're supposed to be a team now, let's at least try to get along."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde, '_Dammit, there's no way I can get Sasuke-kun if he's married. Shannaro!'_ Suddenly the pink haired girl smiled. At least this way she could spend time with him, maybe even steal him away! "Sure. I'm on a diet though..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. "A ninja on a diet? That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I have to keep my figure somehow." Sakura replied, edging her fingers together. He really thought they were stupid?

Sasuke just snorted as he stood up, though Naruto was suddenly on his back, stealing a piggy-back ride from her husband. "Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke, looking back at the girl. "No offense, but I've got a better figure than yours and I've never dieted. Now come on, let's go and get you some real food." She continued to talk while Sasuke walked, taking note of the look of annoyance on Sakura's face and grinning. "Look at it this way, if you don't eat properly, you're not going to have the energy to burn to train and become a good Kunoichi." The look of continued ignorance on Sakura's face caused Naruto to try a different tactic as they walked back through the Academy. "If you want a ninja like _Sasuke-kun_ to take notice of you, you need to be useful."

"But I am useful. I'm really smart too." Sakura retorted, grumbling.

A coy grin passed its way on Naruto's lips as she hopped off Sasuke's back once they reached the Academy Grounds and then the exit from the yard. "Alright. Wanna make a bet then?"

"A bet?" Sakura looked interested at that. "What kind of bet are we talking about?"

"See the main road there?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, when we get there. We'll have ourselves a race. First person to the Main Gate wins. If I win, I've obviously proved my point."

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you take the Bastard out on a date."

"Hey!" Sasuke growled loudly. "I'm not a prize, dammit."

"I'll make it up to you later, Bastard. Promise." Naruto winked at him.

Sakura thought it out for a moment as they made their way to the main street. This had to be a trap; she was already a trained Ninja whereas Sakura was fresh out of the Academy. "You've got more experience, that's not a fair handicap."

"I'll give Bastard a piggy-back ride while I run then." There was that damnedable grin on her face now too, ignoring the growl coming from Sasuke.

"That...seems a bit more fair." Sakura murmured, turning around and looking at the street. "Fine. We'll just have someone start us off."

A moment later, they found a Chuunin walking by towards Hokage Tower. A little bit of convincing from the two girls and he decided to humour them. The Chuunin was even more amused when the short blonde girl picked up her team-mate, obviously the last male Uchiha and made herself ready. "Alright. Ready? Steady. Go!"

Sakura took off, leaving Naruto behind, not even paying attention to the blonde one bit. Her thoughts all on getting to the Gate and getting her date!

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to stand there for a second, watching and giggling to herself before taking off at a slow jog. Sasuke still on her back, and this time he hissed in her ear. "Naruto, you better not lose this. I do not want to go on a date with her."

"I'd hope not." Naruto snorted. "You're mine, Bastard. This is just for fun. Besides, I've never lost a bet." Naruto giggled again. "Ready to go?"

"You owe me for this." Sasuke hissed he really didn't want to be seen like this, it was a blow to his image and utterly embarrassing."

"Oh? I do, huh? Maybe I'll do what I did last year when I managed to graduate." Naruto looked over her shoulder and gave her husband a leer, causing the raven-haired teen to blush ever so slightly. "Hold on tight, Bastard. Oh, and thanks Bandage-face!" With that, Naruto picked up her pace, and she took off rather quickly.

The Chuunin, Kotetsu Hagane, shook his head and continued on his way.

A moment later, Naruto had caught up with Sakura who was starting to show signs of exertion and they were barely only halfway there. Naruto on the other hand, didn't look like she was even breathing hard and gave the pink-haired girl a wave of her hand as she picked up the pace even more and outran her rather easily. All in all, it was almost a full minute before Sakura finally caught up to Naruto and Sasuke at the Gates. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention, trying to look away from the two girls while Naruto continued to grin like a maniac.

"Took ya long enough, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "Look like you're gonna keel over right here too."

Sakura bent over, hands on her knees and she tried to glare at the smaller blonde. "Sh...shut...shut it." Not very threatening really.

Naruto folded her hands behind her head and whistled innocently while looking down at Sakura. "So this has told you...what?"

It took another moment but Sakura finally managed to stand up properly. "I need to eat more and train more too."

"Hai hai." Naruto nodded. "After we deal with Kaka-sensei tomorrow, we can start on a trainin' schedule for you to work with before you can join me and the Bastard. Now let's go get some food. I found a place that has some good Yakiniku."

"Fine." Sasuke muttered. "Let's go then."

"Sounds like a plan." Sakura chirped, having the energy to happily agree with _her_ Sasuke-kun. '_Cha! Marriage be damned!'_

Naruto gave Sakura an odd look and shrugged it off before jumping on Sasuke's back again. "Come on, let's _gooooo_..!"

"Get off!" Sasuke growled, though started walking anyway.

"Nu-uh. I carried you all the way here from the Academy, the least I get to do is ride you." Naruto said with another leer.

"..."

"Well, maybe if you're lucky..."

"Hn."

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura finally broke in, not quite catching Naruto's innuendo.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Naruto retorted from on Sasuke's back while giving him a nudge in the ribs. "Come on, Bastard. I haven't eaten for like three hours. I'm wastin' away here."

"Don't make me drop you." Sasuke grumbled out as they finally started to make their way to their new destination.

Five minutes later, with some odd looks at Naruto on Sasuke's back with her arms wrapped around his neck, they made it to the Yakiniku restaurant. A moment later they were seated by one of the employees and found they were sitting right across the aisle from Team Ten. They didn't pay much attention to each other at first, but just as they were sitting, Ino noticed Sasuke, and by extension, Naruto on his back. For their part, they didn't seem to notice her gaping mouth as Naruto finally hopped off Sasuke's back so she could sit down, of course then she caught Asuma's eye and waved cheerfully before sitting down next to Sasuke and across from Sakura.

"Hey Asuma-ossan!"

"Huh? Naruto-chan? What're you doing here? On another mission?"

"Nope! I finally got myself a team. And with Bastard no less." Naruto started to grin like a maniac, catching Shikamaru finally paying attention, Chouji's incredulous look and Ino still gaping like a fish. "And Sakura Haruno here. Though she can be a bit like a banshee."

"Naruto! I'm not a Banshee!" Sakura screeched, though she did manage to keep her voice low.

"Say that to me when you stop screeching and I'll admit it." Naruto rejoined blithely before looking at Asuma again. "So, this your team?"

"Hai. They managed to pass an hour ago." Asuma nodded before picking up and eating a piece of pork.

"Man. I think we were still waiting for Kaka-sensei to show up then. We gotta wait until tomorrow before we can pass his silly test." Naruto made an indelicate noise at that. "He's just lazy. Wish we had you as our Sensei, that'd be a bit more fun...even if you are just as lazy."

"Hey now." Asuma protested.

"Just kidding." She shrugged and waved at one of them employees coming over. "Hey, waiter-guy. I'll have a bunch of the good stuff. Whatever the Akimichi is eating there, and double it."

"D-Double it?" Sakura blinked at her new team mate. "We can't eat all of that."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at Sakura for a moment. "What do you mean, we? That's just my share. Jeeze."

This caught Ino's attention once again. How could some...some...some hussy hang off _her_ Sasuke-kun like that and eat like a pig? The worst part was that the shorter girl had a better figure and even kept up an even tan. "You, you, you...!" Ino started to point. "Who the heck are you and why're you hanging off of Sasuke-kun?"

Something flashed over Naruto's face as she looked away for a split second, the grin faltering just barely before it came back in full force and only Asuma managed to catch it with a grimace. "Ino. Don't start yelling in the restaurant."

"It's fine, Ossan." Naruto waved it off, still keeping the grin plastered on her face, though now it seemed a little bit less realistic with her eyes closed like that. "You two going to order or what?"

"Number Three and a half portion of Six." Sasuke mumbled loud enough to barely be heard.

"I'll take a Number One." Sakura finally said, before looking at the other two in Team Seven. "How're we paying for this? I don't exactly have much in the way of money right now."

"I'll pay for it. I've got enough to cover it and you can pay me back later." Naruto rolled her shoulders in a shrug and pulled one of her pony-tails over her shoulder and started to pull the beads out to let her hair loose. "Oh, and Yamanaka-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha." She jerked her thumb over to Sasuke. "Bastard here is my husband." Then she dropped her voice so that only the two tables could hear her voice. "So you won't be chasing him anymore, or I'll have to do something..._drastic_. Got it?"

For some reason Asuma winced twice at what Naruto had just said, and even Sasuke's look of impassive negligence faltered as he looked at Naruto for a second as if she had lost it. Only Sakura caught what he whispered to himself, a low: "...Yamanaka-san? Man she's pissed." Sasuke remained quiet before his eyes seemed to harden a little. "Naruto, don't antagonize Ino."

Naruto opened her eyes and gave Sasuke a steely-blue gaze before drooping in her seat as all of her energy seemed to fade. "Fine. I won't dye her room brighter than my jacket."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sasuke snapped.

"Shut it, Sasuke." Naruto said icily right back, catching herself and freezing for a moment. "...'M sorry." she barely murmured. "I'll be right back. Going to wash up." With that she got up quickly and fled to the bathroom.

Shikamaru's catchphrase lilted its way through the air and got a small, weak chuckle from Chouji. Asuma sighed and shook his head while Sakura and Ino compared a confused look. Sasuke just sighed and pushed back further in his seat. All was quiet as the orders were delivered, or at least partially and both Sakura and Sasuke started to put the meat on their table-grill. It was quiet for another minute before Sasuke finally looked annoyed and pushed himself from his seat. "I'll go grab her. I'll be right back."

Once the scion of the Uchiha was out of earshot. Ino hissed over to Sakura. "What the hell was that about?"

Shikamaru was the one to answer though. "Ino. You're an idiot."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ino..." Chouji put in. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Ino started to raise her voice, her emotions starting to run high.

"I'll never understand why she even let you girls chase after him in the first place." Asuma said with a sigh, looking at his newly minted Genin. "Ino, even I was there for it. You can't remember?"

"I'm confused." Sakura finally admitted.

"Women." Shikamaru muttered before putting his hands behind his head. "Their wedding when we were all six? You really don't remember that? Jeeze, how troublesome."

"No. I don't remember any wedding, what's that got to do with the way she's acting?" Ino grumbled. "Why is she all rude to you and Sasuke-kun anyway, Asuma-sensei?"

"She was being rude to you, Ino." Chouji finally said softly. He got an incredulous look from Ino for that and he sighed and started to explain between mouthfuls of food. "She gives people nicknames as a sign of her respect and liking."

"She calls Hokage-sama, 'Old Man' all the time." Shikamaru put in. "Tch. Troublesome. Go talk to your dad."

A few minutes later, Sasuke walked back towards the table with Naruto in tow. Sasuke sat down with a grunt and said nothing as he started to flip the meat to have it cook on both sides, silently doing the same for Sakura and Naruto's orders as well. Naruto's hair was now in one long and thick braid going down the middle of her back, but she stood in front of the table that Team Ten sat at and she bowed. "I apologize Yamanaka-san. Such behaviour was unsightly for someone of my station and I hope you can forgive me." Without saying anything else, her head still bowed, she backed up a step, turned on her heal and walked the few steps back to her table before sitting down next to Sasuke again.

"Well, time for us to go." Asuma said into the silence. "Why don't we get some training in before you all go home? I'd like to see what you can do." The bearded-Jounin stood. "Go on you three; meet me at the training ground we were at earlier. I'll pay for this."

Silently, the three Genin of Team Ten filed out of the restaurant and Asuma turned to look at the three from the hopeful Team Seven. "Apologizes, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san." He took a final drag from his cigarette and snubbed it out on his own ashtray before giving the three a nod before turning towards the exit.

He paused only once when he heard Naruto's voice, back to a fake level of cheer. "Don't worry about it Ossan. Tell the Old Man I said hi and I'm ready for his Hat." Asuma didn't look back, but he did lift his hand in a wave. It seemed this coming year was going to be more interesting than one would ever hope.

The hopefuls of Team Seven ate in silence for a good five minutes before Naruto let out breath she had been anxiously holding in. "Sorry about that Sakura-chan."

"Sorry for what?" Sakura said, honestly confused. "Ino-pig was being rude. We usually yell at each other, honestly."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, eating some pork before volunteering some actual information. "Every day, like I said. Fight over who gets to sit next to me."

"Heh." Naruto snorted, rather unladylike. "Well, no more of it. It was amusing to me while you were in the Academy, not anymore." She looked at Sakura for a moment and grinned like a maniac. "Though, I might just share if you're able."

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled, ignoring Sakura and the nosebleed she was trying to stop up.

"What? Don't think you're man enough to handle two of us?" She teased. "Kidding, kidding."

"Hn." Sasuke growled and went back to eating.

Sakura put away the thoughts in her head and tried to concentrate on her food.

Naruto, no longer acting the sedate lady, was scarfing down her food left and right until it was almost all gone.

Soon enough, they all finished eating and the two girls started to talk with each other on small girly things. Flowers, attractive boys, each shooting Sasuke a sly grin at that, and various other things. Eventually they decided it was getting late and it was time to go. After all, they still had to sleep and deal with their crazy Jounin-sensei.

"Alright, see you both tomorrow at six." Sakura said with a wave as she waved at Naruto and Sasuke before turning off the street where she lived, leaving the two married Uchiha to their own devices.

"Don't forget a full breakfast or you're gonna hate yourself." Naruto called over to the pink-haired girl before she hooked her arm into Sasuke's. "Come on Bastard. Let's get home. We still need to finish our own celebration."

"Pervert." Sasuke rejoined gently as they walked slowly back to the Uchiha-complex. "Does this mean you're going to finally move in or do you want to stay at that apartment of yours?"

"Always have a hide-out, Bastard. I'll keep the apartment, but I think I'll move in now. Your bed is big enough for the two of us after all." Naruto gave pause as she grinned and stopped to hop on Sasuke's back. "That and it doesn't squeak." She whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"What does that matter? No one even lives in the district." Sasuke asked, shouldering his wife as he continued to walk the rest of the way.

"I don't like things that squeak." Naruto responded airily. "Besides, I'd rather you hear _me_ and not the bed. Now let's get home. I want to ride my husband, and not like this."

"Pervert." Sasuke reiterated but his lips held a faint smile to them. Not that he would admit it if anyone saw him anyway. "Guess this means it's officially out in the open and not just small and old news within the clans you know."

"So? You're mine, Bastard. I let those girls chase you out of a sick perversion I held. You're a Ninja now so it's time we grew up. Fuck 'em all." She raised her hand and thrust it in front of them and flipped off a nameless building.

"I'm just saying. You're going to have them all chasing you after tomorrow."

"Feh. They're fan girls. What can they do?"

Sasuke just shuddered, not responding. Though he did catch a giggle from Naruto.

"Okay, fine. They're scary to guys, but I ain't a guy. I'll kick all their asses and prove what's what. Now hurry up and get us home."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke replied dryly.

"Ooh. I like that." Naruto said in a sultry whisper. "Now let's go. I want to have hot, wild sex in celebration and nothing's going to stop me."

"You got that last night." Sasuke pointed out, trying to fight down the blush and the impending nosebleed.

"No, no. That was just hot sex." Naruto said rather cheerfully, fully knowing what kind of _reactions_ she was getting. "Tonight, it gets to be wild too. I'll show you the difference."

Suffice to say, Sasuke did learn the difference later on once they got into the Uchiha District. They didn't even make it into his home with his clothes intact either. Later he would review it all in his mind, and in his mind, he much preferred the sex when it was wild after all. Now if only he could learn how to get her into that kind of mood every day...

* * *

_Training Ground Three_

_10:30 AM_

"...Heh, heh. Did I forget to mention he was five hours late to my own team tryout?" Naruto scratched the back of her head, glad that her hair was up in in a set of four high ponytails.

"No. You conveniently forgot that." Sasuke growled lowly.

"We've been sitting here because he likes to be late?" Sakura put in, suddenly very annoyed.

"I...guess so? I totally forgot after what happened yesterday." Naruto said with a perverse giggle.

"Pervert!" Sakura shouted while pointing at the blonde.

"Uh-huh." Naruto leered again and then broke out laughing. "Don't give me that. You'd do it too if you could."

Sakura went beet red at that comment and decided, wisely, to keep her mouth shut for once.

They still managed to wait for thirty more minutes before Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Yo'." he said with a wave of his hand.

"You're late!" Sakura screeched.

Well, there went that wise choice she had made.

"Ah. A black cat walked by me and I had to back track several times to get here." Kakashi said serenely. It wasn't much of an excuse, but it was better than the one he had planned since it was a half-truth. "Well, let's me explain this little exercise I've got. Normally, I'd've set up some rules to see how well you go through a few loops, but I decided against it since one you has already done this. Naruto, would you care to explain?"

"The Bell Test is a test run by select Jounin to see how well a team works together under adverse conditions." Naruto intoned. "Last year he told us to show up at five in the morning, didn't show up until just before noon. He also suggested the night before that we don't eat." Naruto grimaced slightly. "None of us did, and then he showed us that there were only two bells and told us whoever didn't get one was going to fail and go back to the Academy. If someone didn't try hard enough, they were tied to the pole while the others ate in front of them." Naruto shot Kakashi a blue-eyed glare. "I tried the hardest but he still tied me to the pole, to prove a point I think."

"Hai, hai." Kakashi said with a nod, pulling out the bells, a set of two tied together on something that looked like twine. "Naruto here tried to get her teammates to work with her; they refused, so she tried to help them. Of course, it didn't turn out to well so I gave them a second chance...they failed that and the two of them were dropped from the program."

"D-d-dropped?" Sakura asked, scared.

Kakashi just nodded. "Konoha was founded on the principles of working together, which is why graduates are put into a 3 person cell with a Jounin leader." His eye curved into a practiced smile. "My best friend once told me that 'Ninja who doesn't follow the rules might be trash...but a ninja who abandons his comrades are worse than trash.' His name was Obito Uchiha."

Naruto raised her hand somewhat. "Is he where you got your nickname?"

"Indeed."

"Nickname?" Sakura and Sasuke asked.

"That's for another time. I don't feel like showing off." Kakashi said with a shrug. "Anyway, the goal of today is to impress me with your teamwork. It doesn't matter if you get the bells, but if you even manage to touch them, all the better."

The three teens nodded and looked at each other for half a second, tensing for Kakashi to start them off.

"Go!"

Sasuke and Sakura did the smart thing and jumped off immediately. Naruto hung back for a grand total of two seconds before she blinked, her eyes switching into the Sharingan in the same moment as eh made a single hand seal. Her voice a lot different than it was not even a moment ago as she snarled violently. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Thirty clones appeared in the clearing, all bearing the Sharingan as Naruto herself seemed to either disappear into the smoke with the clones or into hiding like the two others of her team.

"Hm. Thirty? I thought she could only do a few. This might be a bit more difficult than I thought." Kakashi murmured, slipping between the clones and beating them down one by one in quick succession. They may have had the Sharingan, but she still didn't have much practical use for it outside of copying and Kakashi was one of the best after all. Then again, it helped that it only took decent blow to take out a clone.

Meanwhile, in the shadows under the brush, Naruto had found Sasuke and was talking quietly with him before they both crawled back to find Sakura. It only took a moment and she joined in on the conversation. Soon enough, they had a small plan worked out between them. It wasn't much, but it'd be something. Suddenly, however, Naruto cut into the conversation. "Ten." Was all she said, with a wince.

"Ten what?" Sakura asked.

"Clones left. Make that eight." Naruto winced again. "I'm starting to understand his openings. Thank Kami for the Sharingan and _Bunshinjutsu_."

"But _Bunshin no Jutsu_ aren't real..." Sakura blinked a few times. "Wait, didn't you shout out _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"_

"Ayep." Naruto responded with a smirk before it faltered, "Five. Anyway, copied it off of...Him." She said guiltily and looked away. "Anyway, when I learned it I was told to not use it because it's a Jounin technique and my reserves weren't supposed to handle it. Four. Since I'm pretty garbage at regular _Bunshin_ I decided to just go for broke and used _Kage Bunshin _last year and ended up passing because of it."

"She was supposed to pass two years ago. Instructors wouldn't let her try a second time no matter what she said." Sasuke intoned neutrally. "I heard she filled the room with clones when she used it the first time. You never did tell me when you got home." He suddenly accused.

"Yeah. Heh. Well, it's kinda freaky to know that someone can summon over a hundred _Kage Bunshin_ and fail to summon two regular _Bunshin_." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "One. Recap?" The other two nodded. "I've got his regular style down pat now. Sakura you go for the bells while Sasuke plays secondary distraction." Her eyes widened. "Shit. Zero. Let's go!"

The three teens scattered from the brush while Kakashi had pulled out his book, flipping through the first couple of pages to appear calm. "Well, get your plan settled, Naruto-chan?" Kakashi asked without even looking up, knowing the diminutive blonde was behind him.

"You know it." Naruto grinned and took in a huge breath all of a sudden, using three hand signs: _Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit,_ "_Suiton: Mizurappa!_"

Kakashi's single eye widened at the words Naruto were saying. Elemental Chakra, already? He knew the Uchiha trained in the Elements at a young age, but still! He was expecting Sasuke to come up with something like this, not Naruto. "Kuso." Kakashi silently swore before jumping away from the stream of water, putting his book away the same time and dropping into an open stance. "That's a bit much, isn't it?"

"Hah!" Naruto grinned, flashing her favorite hand sign as once again called out her signature technique. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ Get him, girls!" Ten clones popping into the air and shouting their agreement before charging in.

Kakashi grumbled under his breath as he started to have to actually put some effort into fighting these clones. They all had the bloody Sharingan and each time one dispelled the other got information from his movements, effectively copying and adjusting accordingly. "Stupid magic-eye jutsu." Kakashi grumbled, ignoring the fact that he had his own. The worst part was that Naruto had the stamina to back it up too, though the odd part of this was that her clones weren't going after the bells...she was just the distraction?

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_" Sasuke's voice called from off to the side while Naruto's clones suddenly stopped trying to attack and just latched onto the Jounin, the remaining few managing to latch onto his legs to hold him down.

Kakashi decided to stop playing around for just a few seconds and ducked down with a fierce punch, going through two of the solid clones attached to one leg, clearing them away and he was quick enough to booth the other in the chin, making it also disappear into a cloud of smoke before Kakashi was engulfed in the huge fireball.

"Kuso!" Naruto swore, the smoke from her own clones and the fireball enough to make her lose track of Kakashi. "Get away!" However, she forgot to follow her own advice as she felt a pulling sensation.

"_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!_"

"God-dammit Kaka-sensei!" Naruto swore, suddenly down to her neck in the dirt as she struggled to free herself, glaring up at her sensei that was now looking down at her with a cheerful look on his masked face.

"Gotcha. Who's next?" Kakashi asked as his danger-sense kicked in as he dived to the side to avoid being tackled by yet another Naruto. "Nani? More clones? Seriously Naruto, how many of those do you have going?"

"Enough." Naruto said from the ground as she suddenly poofed away in a cloud of smoke as well.

"_Kawamiri?_ Must've done it when I was distracted with the fireball huh?" Kakashi snorted to himself as he suddenly felt his own legs being gripped as he looked down at several more clones gripping his leg. "_Henge_ too? Using the Academy basics against me. Not bad." Suddenly he ducked to avoid the kick coming at the back of his head. Sasuke was joining in already?

"Hmph." Sasuke grumbled as he suddenly sent a punch to Kakashi's head, that being grabbed by Kakashi's fist. The smirk on the Uchiha's face was full blow now as Naruto joined in; tying up Kakashi's other fist. Kakashi tried to yank it foot away from the clone on the ground, but there was more pressure than he expected. That one wasn't a clone?

"Nyah." The one on his foot stuck her tongue out as she poofed away, revealing Sakura as her fingers crept towards the bells on Kakashi's belt. Her fingers managed to tap the bells, but without letting go, she had no way to actually grab them. "Naruto! More clones!"

That's when a multitude of them poured out from the trees surrounding them and Kakashi resigned himself to his fate, being suddenly dog piled under the clones while Sakura snaked the bells away, tossing them to Sasuke who batted it back away from them before they too were covered in clones.

Naruto, the real one this time, grabbed the two bells out of the air and triumphantly cheered. "We win!" The sudden explosion of smoke and all the clones disappeared, leaving the three others sitting on the ground. Sakura was smiling and making a victory sign while Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey hey. We totally rule!" Naruto cackled as she joined the three and plopped down next to Sasuke.

"Good job you three." Kakashi eye-smiled at them. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting Sakura to pretend to be one of your clones, Naruto." He paused and held out his hand for the bells which Naruto promptly gave over.

"It was Sasuke's idea." Naruto said with a grin. "My clones only take one hit and all, and we knew you wouldn't hurt any of us too much...so hey." Naruto nodded, playing with her four pony-tails.

"Nice job on the _Suiton_ as well. You too Sasuke with your _Katon_." Kakashi nodded who then looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "I'll have to say, you three are the first proper team to pass my test, and to keep everything in the point of fairness..." he trailed off and held out a piece of paper to Sakura. "Can you push some Chakra through that?"

"Sensei?" Sakura blinked and nodded, pulsing her chakra through the paper as everyone else stood up, wondering why exactly it crumbled like dirt. "Nani?"

"That's a good idea, Kaka-sensei." Naruto said as she helped Sasuke up, looking at Sakura's paper. "Hey, that's pretty cool. Three elements for the three of us."

"Nice job, Sakura." Sasuke grunted, giving the pink haired girl a little praise. She hadn't been useless and managed to follow through pretty quickly. Maybe she wasn't a total loss?

"So...what does it mean then? They didn't really cover Elemental Chakra much in the Academy now that I think about it." Sakura asked, brushing her hands together to get the dust away from her.

"Well, follow me back to Hokage Tower and I'll explain." Kakashi said with a nod, putting his bells back where they were while pulling out his usual book. "That paper was cultivated from special trees grown throughout certain areas of Konoha and is called Chakra Paper. If you pulse your Chakra through it, you'll find out what kind of affinity you have. Not all Ninja have an affinity, but they can work towards it, but in this case, yours seems to be Earth, so you can use _Doton_ like what I did to one of Naruto's clones earlier."

Naruto nodded, adding in her own part. "The Uchiha clan tried to teach me how to use _Katon_ but I couldn't get it no matter what I tried to do, so they got me to do that and I ended up with _Suiton_. Water techniques are great." Naruto grinned at that.

Sasuke grimaced a little, figuring he should actually speak up, Naruto would tell him to otherwise. "Never tried the paper. Took me a while to learn _Katon_ as a kid."

"Ah, so it might not be your actual affinity." Kakashi said sagely. "That's another thing, as I said, a Ninja might not actually have an affinity, but they can train and work towards one. It requires a lot more effort than to learn your own actual affinity."

Sasuke shrugged at that. "I like my _Katon_ well enough."

"It'd be cool if you had _Fuuton_ though, huh, Bastard?" Naruto suddenly hopped on Sasuke's back again. "Come on. Let's go get some food while Kaka-sensei hands in his silly report."

"How about I meet you three at Ichiraku's once I'm done? I'll even pay." Kakashi added with another eye-smile, though not look away from his book as he flipped another page.

"Yay Ramen!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke forward with her knees. "Come on, my mighty steed, away we go!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Sakura shouted, turning and following the couple with a wave to their new Sensei.

Kakashi himself chuckled as he watched them all go down the main road while he went up the other. If things continued like this, they would become entertaining soon enough. Well, more so than they already were. "Wonder what our first C-rank is gonna be like. Should prove to be entertaining." With that, Kakashi made a single seal and disappeared into a swirl of leaves to go do his report to the Third Hokage.

* * *

**Note from the Author: **Re-Upload of Chapter 1. Sorry it's taken so long to get this fixed. Chapter 2 should be uploaded real quick too…if I quit having editing problems with MS Word. I almost prefer Wordpad…ugh. Stupid Win 7.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blegh."

"Here. Coffee."

"Grargh."

"Yeah. I know."

The two people sat at a table together and picked over breakfast, one was nursing his cup of coffee for all it was worth. The other was finishing up her own cup of coffee and had a smile pasted on her face. She watched him go from incoherent monster to a normal looking person over the course of one cup.

"Cute, Bastard."

"Up yours, Naruto."

"You'd like that."

"Probably as much as you would."

"True enough. Now eat your breakfast. I want to get some training in before Kakashi decides to stop hiding his presence at the bridge."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke mock saluted and took a chunk out of a tomato sitting next to his plate before diving into the rest of his breakfast.

It had been a week or so since their teams had been announced and Team Seven had become Genin. Since then, they've done scant few missions and focused more on training to get their third member, Sakura, up to snuff. The progress over the week had been slow, but it was worthwhile to say the least; and the girl was already showing signs of improvement. Of course, the remaining two members were forcing her into a state of near chakra exhaustion everyday so that her chakra coils would grow from usage.

Naruto was even planning on getting the two of them to learn how to climb trees today to see how well their control was. She had no doubt that Sakura could do it with her lackluster amounts of chakra, but it would be nice to see how far Sasuke got before he took his first dive to the ground.

"You done yet?" Naruto teased her husband gently.

"Hn."

"Excellent. Now hurry your ass up."

"Hn."

Naruto snorted as she walked by, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek before heading over towards the front entrance of their home in the Uchiha District. "I'll meet you at the bridge. I got some stuff to grab before we start today."

"Hn."

"Love you too."

With that, the tanned blonde bounced out the door, disappearing from Sasuke's view.

Said Uchiha sat at the table for a moment longer, thinking over the last little while with his eyes closed and a look of content on his face. Sasuke thought back to his forced wedding to a tiny blonde annoyance that just wouldn't calm down. That was almost a decade ago now, and several things had changed since then. Though, oddly enough, her carefree attitude hadn't. At first, he resented being married to the blonde ball of energy, he was too young to understand or care back when he was six and he resented the fact that his brother had spent more time with her than he spent with him. Of course, Naruto had unlocked the Sharingan at a very young age as well, but the massive amounts of chakra she had kept her back from becoming a proper Kunoichi and _He_ spent almost two years on training her on just getting the basics right.

Of course, his wife had managed to copy one of Itachi's signature skills by pure accident and that had led to a lecture and reinforced training so she would be too distracted to try and use a skill that could potentially kill her. Not that it mattered, Naruto still ended up being utter garbage with the regular _Bunshin_.

Sasuke winced at the memory, remembering his own reactions, what he had gone through that night. What _He_ put him through, barely conscious as he watched the same thing happen to Naruto, leaving his wife catatonic. That was the first time he had felt anything for her, felt he wasn't strong enough to protect her, strong enough to do anything. The rest of the night was a blur and the next piece of his memory was him at the hospital sitting there and staring out the window before he realized Naruto was asleep in the bed beside him and the Hokage was there, watching the two of them.

Sasuke hadn't said a word, but he had gotten a nod from the old leader of their village as Sasuke pushed himself from his bed and went and sat next to Naruto, not moving until the girl had finally woken up. Naruto had woken up, stared at Sasuke with dead eyes and just stared for a moment before she finally caught sight of the Hokage in their room, him having stayed as well.

That was the first time Sasuke watched Naruto break down and cry.

It was the only time Sasuke watched Naruto break down and cry.

He vowed it would also be the last time he watched the slightly younger girl ever cry again.

However, in the back of his mind, he knew _He_ had never meant to do that to Naruto. _He_ broke a promise, and that was why _He_ would have to be brought back, to force _Him_ to apologize and make things right...

Even if they would never be right ever again...

* * *

"Tora-chaaaaaan!"

A cat came bounding out of the clearing, leaping through the air and into Naruto's open arms. "Maelstrom. I've got the target." She said with a smile, petting the cat gently as it started to purr.

_"Scarecrow. Already? That's some sort of record."_

"Maelstrom, and nah. I just don't take 'er back for a couple hours usually. Me and Tora-chan go wandering around the village when I get the mission."

_"Fan. That's the cat you've brought home some days?"_

"Maelstrom. Ayep."

_"Flower. You keep the Fire Daimyo's Wife's pet cat when it runs away?"_

"Maelstrom. You'll see why when we bring her back."

Naruto continued to pet the kitten and smiled down at the little thing as it mewled gently at her. "Sorry Tora, I'm with a team now so you gotta go back soon today. Next time though, okay?" Naruto smiled as the cat whimpered almost pathetically but then let out another mewling of understanding.

Not but five minutes later, they were at Hokage Tower, Tora back in the arms of Madam Shijimi, and was already trying to fight to get away.

Suffice to say, Team Seven kept their mouths shut until the fat lady was gone, each giving the other a look and nodding in agreement. They'd hide the cat for as long as they could, no one deserved to be crushed like that. Well, maybe _He_ did.

"Alright. For your next mission, the Inuzuka wou..." Sarutobi was instantly cut off.

"No!" Naruto held her hands up in a huge X above her head. "We need something different!" She then jumped onto Sasuke's back to get some more height since she was the shortest person in the room. She held her hands up in a huge X once more. "I'm getting bored!"

"Now listen here!" One of the Office Nin's started to say, he was only a part timer, making money until the next year of the Academy started up. "You don't talk to Hokage-sama like that!"

"Oh, Pthbbbt!" Naruto stuck her tongue out at the man. "I'll talk to the Old Man however I like, Iruka-jiji!"

The young Chuunin's eyebrows started to twitch. "I am not an old man!"

Sakura and Sasuke tried to contain their snickers as they looked at their old sensei going red in the face, of course this didn't stop Kakashi from bopping the blonde on the back of her head. "Be polite." the Jounin mumbled from behind his new black book, containing his own laughter handily. "And act your age, you're turning sixteen in a few months."

"No fun at all." Naruto grumped and dropped her chin on top of Sasuke's head. "We just want something more. I've been doing these for a year now. We're all good for it. Besides, we brought back Tora-chan in record time!"

"She's right." Sasuke deadpanned. "And with the way she eats, we need more money."

"...Are you calling me fat?"

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as Naruto's voice turned into a low growl, her Sharingan spinning violently as she looked down at the back of Sasuke's head. The Uchiha scion obviously knew how to deal with these kinds of mood swings. Thankfully.

"As fat as a blade of grass." Sasuke finally retorted causing a few people to chuckle. "You, however, do eat more than Akimichi."

Sakura somehow managed to blanch at that and looked at Naruto from off to the side. The girl was smaller and more well-built than she was, had better curves to boot...and she ate more than an Akimichi? How was that even bloody possible? '_**SHANNARO!' **_Inner Sakura raged angrily. Especially if it got her someone that was hot as Sasuke-kun! Apparently she had forgotten about their first day as a team when Naruto ordered double what Chouji was eating. "It would be nice to have something a bit harder." Sakura finally put in, albeit rather meekly.

"So, you both understand what the D-Ranks you've been on actually mean?" Sarutobi arched an eyebrow as he asked the male Uchiha and the pink-haired female of the team.

"Hai. They both responded.

"The baby-sitting is a mock bodyguard mission." Sasuke monotoned.

"Finding Tora-chan is the first part of a capture and interrogation mission." Sakura put in.

"And you were just going to give us a mock escort with the dogs." Naruto grumbled. "Skip the mock part and give us a real one."

"A real one, she says..." Sarutobi chuckled softly. "As the Queen Commands." He finished mockingly as he dug through the C-ranked missions.

"I told you not to call me that!" Naruto nearly shrieked, raising her small fist and shaking it. "I will make you rue, Old Man! Rue!"

"Hai Hai." Sarutobi said with a faint smile, enjoying the shocked looks from everyone else in the room while he continued to look for the one mission he was holding onto. "Ah, here we go. The perfect mission." He pulled up a scroll and unravelled it to get a good look and nodded to himself. "Send for Tazuna, he's staying at the nearest hotel."

"So, what's the mission then?" Kakashi finally asked as he walked forward, not putting away his newest book until he reached the desk, looking down at it, his free hand reaching out in front of him, oddly twitching.

"You'll be escorting Tazuna back to Wave Country. He's the architect behind that large bridge they're building." Sarutobi said with a faint smile as he handed over the scroll. Sasuke and Naruto also caught the fact that the old Hokage's hand was also twitching. Naruto memorizing the signs with her still active Sharingan before blinking it off. "However," Sarutobi continued, "I would like for Team Ten to become involved as well."

"Two teams?" Naruto arched a blonde eyebrow from her perch on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sometimes two squads are formed together for joint experience." Kakashi said offhandedly.

Naruto narrowed her eyes and looked around the room for a moment before catching Sarutobi's eyes. The old Hokage smiled and nodded at her, so Naruto just sighed and dropped her chin down on Sasuke's head. Something was fishy about this mission, but if it got her outside of the village, she was all for it.

"Ah, it seems he's here." Sarutobi suddenly said a moment before the door opened up.

In walked probably one of the dirtiest, smelliest, dankest old man that the trio had ever seen. He was clutching a bottle of something that might've been able to strip the paint from the building walls. He was half drunk and still sipping from the self-same bottle while straining to see from beyond a foot in front of his face. It didn't help that his glasses were barely on the edge of his nose, and even the hat stunk. Naruto and Kakashi both had to hold their breath due to their enhanced senses of that nature.

"They don't look like much." The smelly, old, drunken man muttered as he looked at them. "They're barely children. Hell, is she even a ninja? A short little girl like that?"

Everyone blanched as soon as they realized where the drunk was pointing at, but none of them reacted fast enough as the sound of a kunai imbedding itself in the door was suddenly heard. The sudden flare of Killing Intent was enough to make almost everyone look away. Tazuna didn't seem to react, frozen in fear, though he nearly did drop his bottle as he felt a faint burning sensation just on the side of his throat and deep in his chest.

"Tazuna-san." Naruto suddenly spoke, sickly sweet with the brightest smile plastered on her face. "I've been a Kunoichi for over a year now." She suddenly hopped off of Sasuke's back, patting him on the shoulder. "Hokage-sama?"

Everyone froze at that.

A few seconds later The Third lowered his hat to cover his eyes. "Hai."

The smile never left her face as she strode past the rest of her team, past a frozen Tazuna and grabbed her kunai out of the door as she left the room, the door shutting behind her. Almost as a whole, everyone suddenly relaxed, Tazuna slumping to the ground on his knees, giving everyone a bewildering look.

"Tazuna-san." Kakashi finally piped in, pulling out a suspicious orange book now that Naruto was out of sight. "It would be best if you never insult a Shinobi of any kind...especially one of the strongest and most experienced Genin in the village." He snapped the book open and seemed to read while still talking. "Regardless, I am an Elite Jounin, one of the best within the Village as well and you'll have two strong teams for your escort."

Tazuna gulped, looking at his bottle for a moment, taking a large pull from it to calm his shattered nerves. "I only paid for one team..." he trailed off, almost guiltily.

"It's your lucky day then. I'm off to tell Team Ten." The silver-haired Jounin smiled with his eyes before making a one handed seal and disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving the two remaining members of Team 7.

"Note to self: Never make fun of Naruto's height." Sakura murmured, barely loud enough to be heard, regaining her own composure. "She's scary when she's like that."

"If you'll excuse me." Sasuke finally grumbled. "I need to go calm my wife down so she doesn't murder the client in his sleep while we're on our mission." With that, he also made his way out the door, looking at Tazuna with something akin to pity before leaving and disappearing down the corridor.

Sakura soon followed, stopping at the door and bowing to everyone before jogging away herself.

"I've not seen that much anger and Killing Intent rolling off a single Kunoichi since Tsunade-chan caught Jiraiya-kun peeping on her in one of the bathhouses when they were still my students." Sarutobi suddenly remarked, pulling the pipe off of his desk and lighting it with a simple _Katon_ jutsu. "I'd suggest you apologize to her, and soon, Tazuna-san. I'd hate to put a mark on her record like that." A quick puff as he looked at the other Chuunin's at the desk. "Ah well. They'll meet you at the gates tomorrow at around noon."

Tazuna gulped and shakily left the room. Maybe hiring ninja wasn't the smartest move?

* * *

Naruto grumbled as she stood there, waiting by the gates. Admittedly, the blonde Uchiha in bright orange was still slightly pissed off and in the ensuing spar between her and Sasuke after they had gotten home the day before was pretty harsh, and she had knocked her husband out cold more than twice the night before. The grumble turned to a giggle as she leered at her husband's backside and gave it a nice swat.

The raven-haired male Uchiha nearly yelped, but managed to keep his composure as he looked back at his wife with a glare.

This just gave Naruto a reason to squeeze.

The four other Genin watched on, three in mild amusement, one in mild annoyance. Of course, the only other blonde was the one that was annoyed, still not getting over the fact that _her_ Sasuke-kun was married to some other blonde _hussy_.

It was obvious that Ino Yamanaka had yet to talk to her father about what was wrong with her head.

"They should be here soon." Sakura finally put in.

"You mean Asuma-Jiji might." Naruto snarked as she stopped grabbing Sasuke's ass and started to pull her hair up into braids. "When's Kaka-sensei ever shown up on time?"

Sakura looked down with a dejected sigh. "Yeah..."

A puff of smoke and Sarutobi Asuma showed up, smoking his cigarette like usual. "Mornin'." He waved to his own team of Genin and then Team 7 as a whole. "You're all packed and ready to go?" A chorus of agreements met him, causing the bearded Jounin to smile, though he did look at Ino. "Ninja supplies, and not makeup and all, right?" The girl flushed slightly but did nod, albeit, rather reluctantly. "Excellent."

"You bring make up with you on missions?" Naruto finally choked out, trying not to laugh.

"Of course I do." Ino snapped at the other blonde. "I have to look good all the time!"

Naruto snorted and started to laugh while the three boys started to shake their heads. "Ino-pig, this is serious." Sakura finally cut in.

"What's it to you, Forehead?" Ino snarled at the other girl.

"_Girls._" Asuma finally said. "Ino, I keep telling you, it's a bad habit."

With that, the Genin kept to themselves while they waited another half an hour for Kakashi and Tazuna to show up. Kakashi in his usual laid back manner with Tazuna grunting in annoyance.

"Yo'." Kakashi mock saluted. "Sorry I'm late, I came across an evil ninja dressed like a duck and I had to fight him off. My mask was torn so I had to go buy a new one. Then I had to go grab Tazuna but we ended up taking a scenic route because of some construction." The fact that Tazuna nodded along with Kakashi added a seeming bit of semblance of truth to it.

The six Genin stared at the silver haired Jounin while the other Jounin in their midst just shook his head slightly.

"That's...almost believable." Sakura muttered, looking at her team for a moment. All of them were sharing looks of shock

Sasuke recovered first. "Hn."

"Whatever, let's just get going." Naruto finally muttered. "Out of the village! Out of the village!" The orange jumpsuit clad girl cheered happily while jumping on Sasuke. "Away we go, my mighty steed!"

"I'm not a horse." Sasuke bit out.

"So?"

"Get off my back."

"But I like riding you!"

They ignored Kakashi's perverse giggles.

"Naruto,"

"Yes, Bastard?"

"Off."

"What's that? On?"

"Off."

"On."

"_Off._"

"On."

"No. Off."

"...Down?"

"..." Sasuke's faint blush was more than enough of an answer.

"Hah!" The girl crowed from her position on Sasuke's back while giving a tilt of her head back to all of the others whom were giving her a weird look. "What?"

"And I'm not allowed to read my Icha Icha in front of you?" Kakashi finally asked since everyone was in motion.

"Who told you that?" Naruto blinked a few times.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi thought it was rather obvious. "He told me you would react like...Tsunade-sama to Jiraiya-sama when he..." the Silver haired Jounin trailed off, working his jaw as he trailed off in thought, it didn't help that Naruto interrupted him.

"Why would he say that? I've got my own set at my apartment. Signed and everything! Of course, I'm not supposed to read it in public or anything...Bastard sure likes it when I read it out loud sometimes."

Kakashi's entire face twitched and Asuma patted Kakashi's shoulder, speaking up for the slightly younger Jounin. "Come on you six. Kakashi, you can go without your book for one mission."

Tazuna almost looked like he wanted to cry.

The moment they were outside of Konoha proper, away from eyeshot of the gate, Naruto finally hopped off of Sasuke's back and took up the lead of the six Genin. She blinked and her Sharingan activated as she looked back at all of the other Genin, getting a good approximation of distances but kept her Sharingan active instead of turning it off. Even if it was a complete waste of chakra, she kept her Sharingan active the entire time they were walking, it was enough to weird out all of the Genin outside of Sasuke and made both Asuma and Kakashi curious. Tazuna, not being a Shinobi just didn't understand why the girl's eyes were red and black all of a sudden, so, he did what he thought was obvious and asked.

"Ah. What happened with your eyes?" The old drunk finally asked.

Naruto tilted her head to the side and seemingly stared at the older man over her shoulder, not sure if she was ready to forgive him. Ino hadn't caught the original activation, but she was staring at Naruto's eyes as well from her position in front of Tazuna.

Normally Sasuke would have spoken up when asked about the Sharingan, but since he was now at the complete rear of the group, he didn't bother.

Naruto finally did, turning her whole body so she was walking backwards while staring unnervingly at the old drunk. "It's my Kekkei Genkai."

Shikamaru and Chouji perked up at this since Shikamaru was in the rear with Sasuke while Chouji was up front in front of Ino. Sakura had already gone through this and didn't seem to pay attention in her spot beside Tazuna.

"Your bloodline?" Tazuna frowned slightly. "Ah, yes. I've heard about those before. What does it do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Naruto's gaze shifted just off to the side, catching both Sasuke and an even further back Kakashi in her gaze, catching the small shrugs from both before shifting her unblinking gaze and odd seriousness back to Tazuna. "The Sharingan is a Doujutsu, a bloodline of the eye. There's only a few of us left that have it, it does all sorts of things really. As it sounds, it allows us to copy various different Nin-, Gen-, and Taijutsu and use it. Of course, that's if the body can actually manage to use said techniques." Naruto said with a small roll of her shoulders. "As my chakra control is utter garbage, I'll be keeping it active the entire time this mission is going on."

"Isn't that a massive drain on your chakra?" Shikamaru suddenly asked. "You said your chakra control is garbage, wouldn't it be a bad thing to keep it active and to go into chakra exhaustion?"

Naruto shrugged her shoulders again, rubbing the back of her head as she continued to walk backwards. "I've found out recently that I have massive chakra reserves, it's why my chakra control is utterly shot. To put it this way...my control is so bad, I can't make a regular _Bunshin_ from the Academy."

"Then how the hell did you manage to graduate?" Ino cut in, almost violently.

Naruto sighed softly and fixed her stare at Ino for a moment until Ino broke her gaze first. "As I said, I can't make a regular one, but I can make a dozen _Mizu_ _Bunshin_ with fair sized bottle of water." She decided to keep her _Kage Bunshin_ secret for now. "My _Kawamiri no Jutsu_ works better if I use something smaller and harder to grab since it wastes more chakra. I could use a log, but I find it easier to use a branch, or something from further away." She took a small breath and looked back to Tazuna, but what she said next caught Kakashi's attention even more since this was information he didn't really know. "There's four stages to the Sharingan. The first three are relatively similar; in fact I'm on stage two as evident by the two tomoe in each of my eyes. _Sasuke_ used the first stage once, but hasn't since."

It was evident by the way Naruto had used Sasuke's name that she was done with the topic, but she instantly turned around and continued on walking. Glancing at the puddle of water further up on the road only once with a quirk of a blonde eyebrow, she ignored the chakra within it and kept on.

Soon enough, the two teams were on their way without trouble.

* * *

"We're _Chuunin_..."

"...not stupid."

Two masked twins stood before their employer and comrades, clawed gauntlets at the ready just in case.

"That still doesn't explain anything." The shortest man in the room snarled out. "You could've still tried and killed Tazuna."

"Boss maybe you could..." The first twin said

"...explain it to our esteemed employer." Finished the second.

They both looked past the short businessman and his two Ronin bodyguards towards their Boss, Zabuza Momochi. He sat there in his usual standard attire, headband slanted across his forehead as he relaxed there with his sword, the Kubikiri Hōchō, in easy reach. Zabuza himself just shook his head absently while looking at everyone in his room, reaching out and grabbing his sword. "Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi, huh? The required payment has doubled." He looked at their employer for the moment. "Sarutobi was one of the Twelve Guardians, personal bodyguards to the Daimyo." He picked up the sword and levelled it in front of the short man. "Well, Gatou?"

The aforementioned Gatou didn't seem to care and just sneered again. "Fine, we'll do things your way. You just better get the damn job done." He then smacked his cane down on the ground and turned without even noting the sword at his throat. "Come along you two." He motioned to his bodyguards, leaving the Ninja from Mist to themselves.

It was quiet for a moment as the three former Mist-Nin looked at each other, Zabuza pulling his sword back and looking at his two subordinates. "Anything else you didn't mention to that bastard midget?"

Gozu spoke first. "We were noticed, which is why..."

"...we didn't do anything. A blonde..."

"...Uchiha was there with her..."

"...Sharingan activated the entire time." Meizu finished off

"They probably didn't attack you since Mist has a non-aggression treaty going on." A voice spoke softly from the shadows. "Maybe it would be best if we pulled back?"

Zabuza frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Sarutobi's worth at least 35 million...but at the same time, killing him would invite the wrath of their Hokage down upon us."

"This job is quickly..."

"...becoming too much of a hassle."

"Agreed." Zabuza muttered. He wasn't a greedy man by any sort, but he needed the money to help fund another attempt at a coup back in Mist. "But we took this job on and we'll do it. Haku, make sure you can pull me out if things go South. I'll see what I can do against them."

"Are you sure?" The voice from the shadows asked in that soft voice.

"Worse comes to worse. You three know what to do." Zabuza nodded and pushed himself to his feet, gripping his sword and swinging it onto his back before walking out the door.

* * *

**Note from the Author: **Chapter 2 Re-Upload. This and Chapter 1 were edited June 22nd, the same day the very small Chapter 3 was uploaded. I might just make my chapters quick easy bites instead of long sprawling One-shot sized epics. Not sure. No Author Notes for the 3rd chapter because I was sick of just sitting on it and just posted.

Thanks for everyone's patience.


	3. Chapter 3

"That...is a pretty large bridge."

"I must admit, I am impressed."

"_Damn._ You're more impressive than I thought."

Three of the six Genin looked impressed at the sight above them, whispering in hushed tones, though Naruto's expressive nature did manage to stand out at the last statement.

The boat owner managed to shush them as he continued to row slowly towards the shore in the dark mist. It was a bit of a tense ride, the boat packed with ten different people. Kakashi and Asuma had decided to go with the larger boat instead of following the smaller one. Naruto was a bit surprised too until she thought about it, though she stubbornly refused to deactivate her Sharingan.

The blonde girl knew there was something odd with this mission. Why else would the Hokage send two teams on a single C rank? Especially Asuma's team? Was this a first blood mission for the two teams? But then why the hand signs? She continued to think about things as her body reacted without even thinking, a kunai being drawn from her pouch and flung through the air with one smooth motion. Only once the blade was in the air did she actually react, her eyes narrowing.

"_Kawamiri._" She murmured to herself suddenly. "We've got company." Naruto raised her voice and announced to everyone.

Chouji was the first to react and went to the bushes, pulling out a kunai to replace his bag of chips and went over the bush. "It's a rabbit." He reached down and grabbed the rabbit with his free hand. "Looks kinda tasty." He eyed it, bringing it into full view of everyone.

"White...?" Shikamaru and Sakura asked in unison.

The sound of displaced air was the only warning anyone got. Naruto tackled Chouji down to the ground while Sakura pulled Tazuna out of harm's way; Shikamaru had already ducked, grabbing Ino with his shadow to do the same while Asuma and Kakashi simply moved out of the way. Overhead spun one of the largest blades any of them had ever seen, sailing just over them in a way that would've cut even the smallest of them in two if they hadn't dodged. It struck a nearby tree expertly and upon it appeared a man.

"Well look see...a bunch of targets." The voice was low and had a bit of a rasp to it.

It was Kakashi that spoke first in response, his voice mild, all things considered. "My my, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi."

"Copy-Cat Kakashi...one of the Twelve Guardians of the Fire, Asuma Sarutobi, if I'm not mistaken." The man on the sword, Zabuza turned around so he could get a good look at everyone. "..And a bunch of mostly Konoha clan brats I see."

He was taller than most, with hair black and spiked up and off to the side slightly; bandages were wrapped around his lower face and chin. His headband was tied to his head, but it was tilted off to the side and he wore an open vest exposing his chest. His leggings were loose and there were more bandages on his body, The sword he was standing on was easily as long as he was tall and still very large.

"Nice to meet you too, Demon of the Mist." Asuma responded, pulling out his trench knives slowly. "Anything we can do for you?"

"Oh, I'm just here to kill the bridge builder, so if you don't mind?"

"Ah, I'm afraid we'll have to decline that offer. We've been paid and all."

For some reason, Kakashi's answer seemed to cause Zabuza to twitch slightly, and to Naruto's trained Sharingan eye, she could see the frown behind the bandages.

"You do make a good point." Zabuza nodded after a moment. "But then again, this does look fun. Let's see, a barely trained Yamanaka, an underfed Akimichi, a pink haired civilian girl, no? A Nara by the looks of that one, and an Uchiha." Zabuza brought his hand up to scratch his chin despite it being covered in bandages. "What has me wondering is why the Uzumaki is blonde and has an Uchiha's eyes. Steal those, did you girl?"

"My Father was a blonde, you jerk! And I didn't steal no one's eyes! These are mine!" She proved it by deactivating them with a blink, staring sullenly at the man before her with bright blue eyes. "Now get out of here or I'll kick your ass! Demon my foot! I'll show you a real Demon!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked.

"What!" She snarled, turning her once again activated eyes, after she blinked again, at her Jounin sensei.

"No sharing S-class secrets with enemy Nin." Kakashi scolded gently causing the girl to slump a little and mumble under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said fine...you old scarecrow!"

"I think I get it." Zabuza said with tilt of his head. "Not a Yamanaka and not many blondes in Konoha. How old are you, girl?"

"Fifteen!"

"Naruto, dammit, shut your mouth!"

Naruto turned to stare at Kakashi sullenly, wishing she could put the man under a Genjutsu and not get in trouble for it. "He called me a thief! I refuse to be insulted like that, Kami-be-damned!" It was one of the few things Naruto was very sensitive about, especially since she had the Sharingan. "Besides, it has to get out some time."

The looks of confusion on everyone's face but Sasuke's was the real kicker, it was almost as if they forgot they were in a deadly situation. Zabuza himself let out a bark of a laugh. "I wonder what Iwa would pay for information like this." He kicked his sword out of the tree with a shift of his foot, dropping down and hefting the blade on his shoulder. "Why don't we make a deal then?"

"A deal?" Kakashi looked less than impressed, which was a feat in of itself for someone who's face was mostly hidden away. "And why should we deal with a Mist Missing-Nin?"

"...This is why two teams were sent, isn't it?" Naruto finally asked out loud, the memory from the day in the Mission Office kicking in. "You knew this was going to happen!"

Tazuna looked mildly shocked and then guiltily at the two Jounin whom were eyeing him for a half a second before taking a step back.

"Naruto." Kakashi almost sounded pained. "Will you please shut up?"

"Never!" She shouted cheerfully before her happy facade faded into seriousness. "So, Bandage-Face, what's it to you? You know who everyone here is obviously. Including my parents. You want to take a chance on pissing of old-man Hokage when his son is right there?" She motioned towards the Asuma with a negligent wave of her hand.

"Keeping up with the Uzumaki Tradition as well?" Zabuza retorted blandly, setting both Jounin on edge as well as Sasuke and Naruto. "Oh yes. I know that too. You pick up some interesting information as a Missing-Nin." The look of minor amusement passed over the exposed portion of his face. But then he grimaced slightly as he started to speak his next set of words. "Me and my team request Asylum within Konoha."


End file.
